Kamen Rider Cyber
by CyberVitor
Summary: The path of Kamen Rider Cyber, not much is know about his past, nor about his future, were only one thing is certain, his live will always be full of mystery...
1. 1  Enter the rider

Somewhere in New York... 19:54

A dark room has illuminated only by the sparks inside of it,a computer was turned on, and there were some robotic gadgets thrown all around the room, some books, unorganized in the bookshelf could be readen: Robotics, Science, anatomy, Software, etc.  
>A man, thrown into a corner of the room has having convulsions. The computer's screen shows a message saying:<br>-"Download Complete."  
>The man then tried to get up, but he couldn't manege to stay up, falling again and stumbling, but somehow, he maneged to reach the computer, it now reads:<br>-"Execute downloaded program?"  
>The man maneged to move his hand over the mouse and clicked ok...<br>As he did this, the computer blew up, completely destroying the table and the chair near it, throwing the man against a wall on the opposite side of the room.  
>Man-"Why?... Why is it not working?..."<br>He quickly tried to reach his cellphone, and called the last number that called him:  
>Man-"Why? Why don't I recover from the convulsions like you said?"<br>The man gasped in pain, while he could sense is bones dissolving under his skin.  
>But the voice on the other side only said:<br>?-"Too bad it went wrong...click"-and he hung up.  
>Man-"No!"<p>

The blasted computer around the room now started to cover the mans body, leaving his body with the appearance of a robot... before crushing his entire body, making it mix with the metal from the computer and the wood left from the desk and the chair, giving him a horrible appearance, like a golem that he is now...  
>A Medium stature man entered the room,taking the door down with a kick, his hair was black, not very long, perhaps about the height of his ears, glasses with a thin frame, and dark blue eyes, almost to purple, he has wearing black jeans, blue T-Shirt and a jacket over, where a big C could be seen in the back, drawn in green, with both ends covered in metal.<p>

?-"I'm Den."  
>Den-"And I'm here to free you from that metal madness your body is into..."<br>Den rose his left arm, lowering the jacket sleeve, showing his watch, a golden watch, with silver details over the bracelet, then put his right hand over his wrist, sliding it until only the two middle fingers were left over the watch...

**Reading...**

Then his left arm downed until his wrist has at the height of stomach, maintaining his finger over the watch, allowing it to rotate, going from a 90º angle to a flat angle with his arms . When the watch has aligned with the stomach, den said:  
>Den-"Henshin..."<p>

**Ready2Go!**

The watch suddenly started breaking into metal pieces that covered den's left hand, making a glove-like metal layer over his skin, with a small button over the hand.  
>Den, reached for his pocket, retrieving his cellphone, thrown it into the air and said:<br>Den-"Add-On!"  
>And violently smashed the button in his left hand.<p>

**ADD-ON!**

The cellphone broke into pieces, like the watch did, and started covering den's right hand, however, this time it grown a bit longer, more or less up to half of his fore arm, giving his hand a cyborg like appearance, with green lines over it, that seemed to be flowing.  
>Den-"Or has you will know me from now on, Kamen Rider... Cyber!"<br>Den now looked with piercing eyes and a cold attitude and said:  
>-"Time for you to be reverse engineered"<br>And lunged toward the mass of human remains and metal...  
>Den started punching the thing that has there, bashing it against a wall, making a hole into another room, this one nearly, with only a few boxes thrown at the side.<br>Den-"There is no place for you in this world!"  
>He pressed the button once again and said<br>Den-"Build!"

**Rebuilding**

The metal around Den's right hand broke once again, and flew downwards to Den's feet, forming a similar metal case like the one in the hand, in both feet, up to the ankle.  
>Den the kicked the thing upward, making it hit the ceiling of the room, and while falling, den rotated his body, kicking the creature in the "head" with a roundhouse kick, throwing it again into the first room.<br>The monster then suddenly pushed itself up, bashing against den, making him fall, a started running away through a window. Den got up,and looked from the window.  
>Den-"This is too even for me to jump..."<br>So Den jumped into the emergency stairs and run down trying to catch with that thing.  
>At the bottom, he found himself at a dead-end alley.<br>Den-"Shit!"  
>Den looked around, that thing has nowhere to be seen, then Den thought:<br>"I'll just go home now, that thing can't go much further without being noticed, but it would be very bad if it ended up too much time wandering..."  
>Den pressed his left hand button once again, saying:<br>Den-"Log Off"

**Shutting Down**

And his watch and cellphone regained their original forms.

Den grabbed his cellphone and called someone:  
>Den:-"May, I'm gonna be a bit late tonight ok ?"<br>May-"Den, you are always late, why can't we just have a simple date whidout you getting to work late or doing something until late"  
>Den-"I know, but this is really important"<br>May-"Well, it better be, hump... until when do I've to wait?"  
>Den-"I'll try to make this quick, i promise. I'm gonna hang up now ok?"<br>May-"hump..OK, bye"  
>Den ends the call, and stops, staring at the phone...<br>Den-"Why do I keep going with this ?"  
>Den got back to the entrance of the building were he has before, got onto his motorbike and went home...<p> 


	2. 2 Between Justice and Love

(So, second chapter, I'll try to make this story deep, but keep in mind this story is my first attempt at making FanFics, so if you could, review this, and give your opinions about the story or about how I could improve my writing. Thank You)

Entering the door, Den arrived at his apartment, a small place, with perhaps 2 or 3 divisions, not very tidy, nor very dirty, like some one cleans it, but only because it has to be done.  
>The hall has a squared room, with a small, two seats sofa, with 2 pillows, a plasma TV hanging in the wall and some painting in the wall, along side a few Den's "Personal Achievements".<br>Dan immediately turned on the TV in the local news, hoping that there was an sighting of creature that he fought, but, right now, he wasn't having luck, Den stood up facing the wall where he kept his diplomas and stuff.  
>Den-"Why can't I achieve something bigger than these second places? I've always worked hard!"(Thinking)<br>Den reached out and picked up a book from a near by shelf, opened it and took a paper from inside. the book's title was "Why code makes us happy ;)"  
>Den-"Why did he passed away?"(Thinking)<br>In the paper was written:  
>"We'll beat the code standards, bringing the virtual world into the real world!"<br>Suddenly, breaking news on the TV started.  
>Den-"Great, just what I've been waiting for"<br>TV-"Breaking news are just in, there as been a sighting of a mysterious live form near south newps, the police is now investigating what...*pst*" Dem turned the TV off.  
>Den-"That's all I needed to know..."<br>Den run towards the front door, but in the way he picked up a backpack with something heavy inside.  
>Den-"I don't know how evolved he is by now, better just be prepared"(Thinking)<br>Den dashed towards his bike, going full speed towards south newps...

Going down the streets, the closer he gotten to south newps, the stronger became a felling of discomfort, it could not be described, suddenly, Den didn't noticed a curve, and pushed the breaks so hard that the bike still dashed trough the curve, but he could see it, there was a lot of static electricity all hover the ground...  
>Den-"I can't get off the bike like this! Or can I?"<br>Dan pulled his left sleeve up and put his fingers over his watch

**Reading...**

Den-"Henshin!"

**Ready2Go!**

Once again the watch broke itself in pieces, completely covering Den's left hand...

**New Hardware detected. Install Drivers?**

Den-"Inicialize installation!"

Dan opened his backpack, revealing a laptop, it was jet black, with C logo over it like in Den's jacket.

The laptop broke itself in pieces, but in a different way of the watch and cellphone, broking in his components, the processor went to the left hand, breaking apart there, fusing with the already broken watch, while the rest of the components split up to the right arm and to the legs up to the knees.  
>Den's "armor" looked quite different from the last time, it change the color of the flowing data from green to silver, and the metal acquired a brownish color.<p>

**Instalation Complete!**

Meanwhile, Den feel the presence of the thing, right in front of him, it looked just like last time, but his appearance wasn't longer a blob of human remains, metal and wood, it actually looked like a human body.  
>Den-"Shit, its already evolving!"<br>Den pulled his cellphone and put it over the bike...

And pushed the button in the left hand...

**ADD-ON!**

The cellphone broke in piece, but instead of going to Den's arm, it went over the bike's handlebar.  
>Den-"Eat this!"<br>Den jumped off the bike, and when he hit the floor, the gathered static electricity concentrated all over Den's Body.

Den-"WHOAAAA!"  
>Den strongly opened this arms, rellising a potent electric shockwave over the air, leaving sparks over its way, for almost 5 meter radius.<p>

The Motorcycle went a full speed against the humanoid monster, crashing against it, and after hitting it, it flopped onto the ground. The creature apparently didn't get hurt by the hit, has it could been seen through the cloud of dust raised by the bike.  
>Den:-"Tst, just a bit late, and it is already evolving"<br>The humanoid mass was now twitching, like it was i pain...  
>Den-"I'll end this..."<p>

?-"GrWWAaaWlllll!"  
>Den reached his left hand with his right hand one more time, but before he could hit the button, a huge ball of electricity hit him in the chest, sending him flying against a near by building.<br>Den-"Damn it!" Den's chest was bleeding, from several scratch-like cuts in random directions and sizes.

Den rose from the ground as he could, only to find out that that thing was no longer a thing, it now was a killing machine, when he looked at it, it has already blowing up buildings, people were running away in fear, some injured, other being smashed by the falling pieces of buildings...  
>And there it was, the once formless mass, a human shaped, robot-like appearance, with disproportional body parts, huge arms made of wood , and legs that looked like compressed metal waste, and a head that looked like a bashed human skull with circuitry all over it.<br>Den-"My, this one is even worst than the average..."  
>Den, being able this time to reach his left hand.<br>However this time, due to the update received, there was shown a hologram in front of Den.  
>Den quickly started pushing and dragging pieces of metal around the hologram, the hit OK.<p>

**ON MEMORY!**

Den quickly started running toward the inhumane being promptly punching it with his right fist in the face, dazing it a bit, the kicking it to the ground.  
>Den-"Now, is time for you to be reverse engineered!"<br>The thing punched Den in the gut with its wooden arm, launching Den into the air, making Den Cough blood, butt it could be seen a grin in his face...  
>Den-"...Compile...NOW!"<p>

**REBUILDING!**

Dan's armour started to change, moving almost every piece of metal to his legs, leaving only his watch covering the left hand and a metal glove, that looked just like the watch in the right hand.  
>The body rotated in the air making his feet go upwards and then downward, while spinning vertically.<p>

**COMPILING PROGRAM...  
>NAME?<strong>

Den-"Rider Kick!"

**COMPILING...**

Den Started a full speed downward fall, while his legs metal gain a dark red color and a glowing green liquid flowing every second faster in the lines over the metal, and a green sniper-like aim appeared over the humanoid thing.  
>Den-"Yeah!"<br>The fall was so fast that the thing couldn't even see Den falling over it, thought the impact was strong, making a crater of around 10 Meters around the impact site, with a mass of junk completely splashed all over it.  
>Den, still recovering from the adrenaline explosion, pressed his left hand button one last time saying:<br>-"Clear history, Log Off"  
>Every gadget fused with Den's bike to create a primitive robot that placed a stone was on the crater to simulate a meteor that fallen there.<p>

**SHUTTING DOWN!**

And every gadget assumed its original form, falling in the ground.  
>Den-"Now, time to go hom... GAWWW!" Den shouted, due to the huge amount of cuts over his chest and the bashed stomach.<br>Den-"Gaffff... I...can..'t miss... dat..e with.. may..." And Den felt unconscious in the ground...

(The next Chapther may take some more time, because it's exams time at school, maybe next week's Wednesday or Thursday)  
>Thanks for Reading ;)<p> 


End file.
